Scoria
Scoria the Red Dragon "Rules" Mistrya, the people of the kingdom pay tribute at the start of every season in exchange for their lives. She will attacks Sylvas for sport, feeling hatred for the elves. According to history books, Scoria arrived in Mistrya around year 1360 (about 150 years ago). History Over 1500 years ago Scoria knew the Red Dragon Cinder, prior to Cinder becoming trapped. The cirsumstances of their interactions are unknown. According to history books, around the year 1360, Scoria arrives at Dragon Peak in Mistrya, having flow in "from distant lands". Scoria soon begins her reign of terror on the lands below, taking tribute from the people of Mistrya, taking the one prosperious society and bringing them to ruin. In early 1510 Scoria destoys the Elven Village of Valuria, slaying the population, including Kes & Kellen's Father. In Late 1510/Early 1511, the new Monarch of Mistrya, King Alex Guilder, begins an arrangement with Scoria. Scoria was seen flying into the King's Castle, transforming herself into a medium sized humanoid in order to fit within. The exact terms of the deal between King Guilder and Scoria are not known, but the King's Wife, Queen Natasha, told Akuban Prince Budariousz that it was "an injudicious deal" Scoria and her offspring begin to backup the war effots of the people of the Kingdom. However one of Scoria's offspring were slain by adventurers from Drekis. Scoria however destoys much of the Armies of Drekis invaders at other locations, with many Drekissian held up inside the captured down of Dawngate. In August 1511, Scoria flies to attack Kneecap, Longcast then Bridge Gate. The bridge at Bridge Gate is destroyed, removing a route for Drekis into Mistrya. Scoria, after a fight with Blue Dragon Azoron, then attacks the southern Drekkissin Calvary raiding the grasslands, then returns back to the siege at Dawngate. In September 1511, Scoria has a new clutch of Dragon Eggs, she withdrawls from the war effort to take care of the eggs. By the start of 1512 the tax rate on the villages of Mistrya has increased dramatically. Instead of a seasonal tribute, it is now monthly. The rate is 100 gold or 100 silver coins a month. The value of the Gold Coin has been dramatically devalued inside Mystria around this time. In early 1512, an envoy from the trapped Red Dragon, Cinder, vists Scoria, alerting her to Cinder's current situation, as well as deliverying a mysterious sigil. The meaning of the sigil is currently unknown, but Scoria understood it's meaning. Scoria sent her pet wizard to meet with Cider to deliver a reply. The topic of these communcations is currently known. Lair & Dragon Peak]] To reach the lair one must go up a series of switch backs at the base of Dragon Peak. The path up has had all vegetation and tree cut away. There is a large open cave at the top of the path, 10 feet high, 12 feet wide. On either side of the cave are 2 giants. Before the giants are a squad of trolls. Behind the giants is a tower structure built into the mountain, adjoining the cave. Inside the cave, after a 100 foot passage (that is magically lit), is Scoria's reception room. It is a wide open chamber with a raised platform that is empty save for Scoria herself who is curled up, resting, upon it. Mirrors line all the walls of the chamber, angled in a way that they all show Scoria. 2e Combat & Azoron by Matthew Burger ]] Scoria's actual skill in combat is untested by players, so the following is the Rules as Written (RAW) infomation from the 2nd Edition Monstrous Manual. Scoria may have very different attributes. * AC: 31 * Hit Dice: 23d8 * Movement: 9, Fl 30 ©, Jp 3 * Magic Resistance: 65% * Spell Slots: 2/2/2/2/2/1 * Intelligence: 15 to 16 * Fear Radius: 50 Yards All dragons have a claw/claw/bite attack form and a breath weapon. Dragons also employ several other attack forms/ Dragons frequently divide their attacks between opponents, using the more dangerous attacks, such as the bite, against the foes they perceive to be the toughest. *'Claw & Bite' Red Dragons can do 2 Claw (1d10 each) & 1 Bite attack (3d10) + Special per turn. *'Breath Weapon:' 24d10+12 damage breath weapon that is 90' long, 5' wide at the dragon's mouth and 30' at the base. Creatures struck by the flames must save versus breath weapon for half damage. The breath weapon can be used once every three rounds. *'Spells:' Red dragons cast spells at 9th level, adjusted by their combat modifiers. Dragons to not use spell books or pray to deities; they simply sleep, concentrate when they awaken, and remember their spells. Dragon spells have only a verbal component; the spells have a casting time of 1, regardless of level. Dragons cannot physically attack, use their breath weapon, use their magical abilities, or fly (except to glide) while casting a spell. Category:Dragons